Generally, compared with a general passenger hybrid vehicle, an industrial hybrid vehicle carrying freight uses relatively large currents. The industrial hybrid vehicle thus employs lithium ion batteries to increase battery performance and durability. To be more specific, the industrial hybrid vehicle employs batteries in which battery cells are connected in parallel to increase capacity and then connected in series.
However, in order to break currents in the parallel-connected battery cells, it is necessary to cut all the lead wires to the battery cells in parallel connection. Accordingly, compared with the passenger hybrid vehicle in which battery cells are simply connected in series, it is difficult to provide current breaking structure for the industrial hybrid vehicle.